Prayer
by Orchid Butterflies
Summary: He felt lower than dirt. Zemyx AU One-shot For Lifes.Lover


**A/N:** This fanfiction was inspired by moose. Two fighting moose, to be exact. Do not ask. But oh God, that scene towards the end... Urgh... Never expect a lemon from me. I was _barely_ able to write that... -crawls into corner of shame-

PS- This is unbeta-ed, which is understandable considering it's midnight.

**Disclaimer:** Riiiiku... I want to own him, but alas... I don't. Nor do I own Zexion. Or Demyx. Or Axel... Or any of them for that matter! And I probably never will. -sob-

**Dedication:** To Lifes.Lover because she leaves me wonderful reviews. (I read on your profile that you like Zemyx. So, I hope you like this!)

* * *

_I was asked out today._

'But... why ask me...?'

The thought repeated over and over and over in his head as he forced a soft smile, looking at the petite blonde next to him. He still couldn't figure out why she would even _bother_asking him out. As soon as he had entered the high school, he made everyone he came in contact with _painfully_aware that he did not wish to forge friendships with a single person. And yet, just the previous day, her and her brother cornered him, the male shamelessly introducing them as Demyx and Naminé, before pushing the female forward. Timidly, she had asked him to the movies the following night, a fierce vermilion blush appearing on her gentle features. Which is why Zexion currently was waiting in line for tickets, hesitantly taking the hand of the petite blonde, garnering a soft smile from her. Quickly focusing on nothing in particular, he returned his thoughts to the day's earlier events. Namely, his reaction. He would never forget the complete fright that shone in Naminé's eyes as he stared at them blankly, and he definitely wouldn't forget the release of the thick tension surrounding them when he finally responded.

"... The movies sound... fun..."

_She expected me to kiss her..._

He supposed this could be counted as his first date. Never before had he gone to the movies with another person, let alone a girl that was interested inhim. Naminé was quiet during the entire wait in line, shyly holding his hand, gently touching his arm, smiling kindly at him. It wasn't until they were watching the movie that he admitted to himself that he held no interest in the blonde girl. So, when she leaned over and attempted to press her lips against his, he turned away, unable to bring himself to pretend. Why should he? He saw the hurt in her eyes, but didn't say anything, opting instead to look at the figures moving on the large screen once again. But he didn't watch it. No, he was silently monitoring the female's movements. She seemed to withdraw from his presence altogether. And Zexion did nothing to stop her.

"... Naminé... I'm sorry..."

_I prayed they wouldn't despise me. I wasn't social in the least... but I'd never be able to bear the knowledge that someone out there completely and utterly loathed my being._

Stupid. So very stupid. Everything he did, everything he said, it was _stupid_. Mentally berating himself for being unable to even attempt a relationship with the pretty blonde girl, he sat curled up in the corner of his fluffy white couch in the middle of his completely monotonous apartment, staring blankly at the television that flickered in front of him. There was nothing he could do now, but he still felt so totally and utterly _hopeless_. His gaze looked down at his carelessly discarded book; a children's fairy tale. Why he had been reading it was beyond him. There was something about it that just hit so close to home, he couldn't help but snatch it off the nearby bookshelf. _Unrequited love_.

"God... I'm so _stupid_...!!"

_Never before had I felt fear as intense as I had that day..._

"You're a jackass!"

"Wha... what?"

"Do you know how much Naminé risked when she asked you out?! Do you have any idea how much _courage_ it took her?! You never deserved to even be _near_her!"

"But... I...!!"

"I don't _care_ what you think! You're a complete...! Do you have even the smallest idea about how much she _liked_ you?! You _completely_ brushed off her feelings for you! What. The. Hell. Is. Wrong. With. You?!"

"Ah... Demyx, _please_... my wrist... it _hurts_...! Please... let go...! It hurts!!"

"And why should I?!"

"Because, Demyx... Because I... You don't understand!"

"I understand _perfectly_! My little sister _finally_ works up enough courage to ask you out and YOU BARELY ACKNOWLEDGE HER EXISTANCE."

"It's not like that, Demyx!! I... It's because... _Please_!"

_It wasn't supposed to happen like this. But, fate is cruel._

Zexion had planted one simple chaste kiss on Demyx's furious lips. That was it. But within seconds, Demyx was kissing back, mouths rolling against one another. Zexion's gasp of shock was interpreted as an invitation for the blonde boy, who quickly turned the originally innocent kiss into a passion-filled one, eliciting a feral moan from the slate-haired teen. His lips traveled from Zexion's along his jaw, down his pale neck, gentle nips at suddenly bare shoulders, lower and lower, sending jolts of pure bliss throughout his body. But he knew he had to stop it. Biting back another moan, he called the blonde's name once, twice, a third time before finally getting a response. Demyx got the message.

"I'm sorry... I'm _so, so_ sorry..."

_I shouldn't even be alive. God, I felt so horrible._

Hours passed, then days, then weeks, slowly and agonizingly until two whole months had passed. He rarely moved from that blessed couch, rarely turned off the television, rarely even attended school; on the days he did, he took extra precautions. He simply did not have the heart to face the blonde yet. He highly doubted he ever would. He found relief in the world of dreams, a wonderful world without pain or hurt or longing or lust or love. He didn't need any of those horrid and agonizing emotion, not when he was asleep. During those few hours he did join the world of the living, he snacked on simple foods, such as apples and oranges and pears, nothing more, nothing less. He'd lost weight, and he knew it. But he hardly cared. Because when he was awake, he couldn't trick himself into believing that he wasn't falling for the blonde boy.

_Why...? Why do emotions exist? They're useless and stupid and... so utterly wonderful, it hurts._

Everyone had probably forgotten about him. There was absolutely no way the student body would remember someone as obscure as him. And yet, he was so completely shocked when a certain blonde boy walked into his living room one day and plopped down beside him on the couch, but said nothing. Just... waited. Waited and waited until Zexion extracted himself from his corner and practically flung himself at Demyx, sobbing out apologies, listening as the blonde held him and comforted him and told him that he could never hate Zexion.

_I never thought things could be like this_.

Every gentle kiss, every soothing touch, every euphoric sigh, they all proved to him that Demyx didn't hate him. And he was oh-so-very happy. So, every night, before he went to bed, he prayed that Demyx would never leave him.

_Just as fate can be cruel, it can be completely blissful. And I love every moment I get with him._

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Want me to never author another fanfiction again? I'd like to know! 


End file.
